


惊奇盒蛋

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2019猎蛋节贺





	惊奇盒蛋

I.

黑暗中的视线如闪电般凌厉，就连张扬跋扈惯了的格里诺，在被那双幽灵般的绿眼睛捕获时，也不免打了个寒颤。

“原来是埃尔姆诺斯特前辈。”格里诺对站在暗处的人咧开笑容，心里却在嘀咕着：骑士团里除开自己就当属这家伙最黑，深更半夜地站在墙角里悄声无息地就像亡魂般瘆人，那眼睛还偏偏是鬼火般的绿色，怪不得皇都郊外的修道院过去常传言闹鬼呢。

“晚上好，格里诺卿，”埃尔姆诺斯特也露出如释重负的表情。他方才远远地看见墙边有团白色的物体飘起，想起白日里听守卫说教皇厅里有怪事发生，本以为那是什么妖异作祟，走近前去，却看见格里诺站在那举着枚硕大的蛋。“请问这是你的——”

“是我发现的，”格里诺得意地回答，他听说教皇厅里有人目击到奇怪的蛋，却没想到这么容易就给他撞见。手里的家伙颜色洁白镶嵌着金色丝线，造型算得上精致，看在泽梅尔家少爷的眼里，却朴素得近乎寒酸，“你要的话就给你吧，我只是将它拿起来看看。”

“不必了，”埃尔姆诺斯特摆摆手，他看出格里诺手里端着的不过是枚卵形的圆盒，不是什么需要提防的魔物，也跟异端者毫无牵连，更像是刻意等待被人发现的惊奇宝箱。这位前辈无心打扰年轻人的休闲活动，“既然是格里诺卿发现的，那你就留下吧，”他望见开启的盒盖里露出的颜色，“看起来很适合你呢。”

“我才不稀罕这鬼玩意儿呢！”格里诺满脸嫌弃地望着手里不知该被称作什么的东西，咕哝着又将那枚蛋原封不动地盖上，重新放在发现它的竹篮里，“谁爱要谁要去，反正我不拿。”

他站起身来傲慢地瞥了眼那枚蛋，转身刚走出去几步，想起早已离去的战友那看似随口说的话，总觉得还有些什么隐藏的含义，愤懑地朝着雷电斧术师离去的方向喊道，“靠！你这什么意思啊！”

 

II.

“哟，晚上好啊，伊尼亚斯卿，”波勒克兰打招呼的语调带着习惯性的轻佻口吻，他在这本该是美景良辰的夜晚闲逛，为的是亲眼瞧下那将格里诺气得脸黑的蛋究竟是什么玩意，却不巧被龙骑士抢占了先机，“没想到你竟然也会对这种无聊的东西感兴趣？”

“这可不是什么无聊的东西，波勒克兰卿，”伊尼亚斯语气严肃地回答，“这是代表着美好愿望的蛋，承载着纯真的女孩善良的美梦，应该像对待星芒节礼物那样珍惜和爱护。”

“好吧。”波勒克兰语气淡漠地耸肩，平日训练时听这位虔诚得过头的龙骑士念叨圣典与圣训已经够让他耳朵起茧，犯不着大晚上的再给自己找小灶开，款款施以告辞的礼节后，便盘算着赶紧离去。

“稍等下，波勒克兰卿，”伊尼亚斯叫住已经迈出半步的同僚，诚恳而谦虚地问，“你觉得这东西送给我表妹合适吗？”龙骑士的话语里有些不确定，“它看起来很可爱，可就是有点黑。”

“合适，简直太合适了！”波勒克兰表情认真而正经地回答，仅剩的那只琥珀色眼睛里露出深不可测的笑意，伊尼亚斯手里向他展示的正是他今晚寻求的解答。

“希望米尤会喜欢。”伊尼亚斯望着端坐在蛋壳里的小家伙，希望自己的礼物能给可爱的表妹带来快乐与幸运。他是如此专注地想念着家人，丝毫没留意到波勒克兰离去时那志得意满的奇怪表情。

 

III.

“总长阁下，您忽然出现在我背后，可真把我吓了一跳呢！”让勒努擦着额头的薄汗，朝泽菲兰行了个礼。

“身为骑士，应当时刻提高警惕，”泽菲兰沉着声说。他路过看见让勒努半跪在墙边，弯着腰好像在处理什么麻烦事情，本意是走过来问他需不需要帮忙，并不是故意想要惊吓对方，“万一出现的不是我，而是龙族或是异端者怎么办？”

“很抱歉，是我疏忽了，您教训得是。”让勒努垂着头避开泽菲兰的审视，在心里偷偷吐着舌头。这位总长阁下来得可太赶巧了。

“不过这里是教皇厅，环境相对安全，稍微放松些也无妨。更何况你才从岗哨上下来，想必是累了。”泽菲兰安抚地拍着骑士的肩，认为自己方才有些过于严厉。让勒努在战场上的灵敏有目共睹，从来没有懈怠大意的时候，可人的神经哪能永远紧绷呢，“回去早点休息吧。”

“多谢总长挂心，”让勒努抬起头来，那双能从剁碎的星八角里挑出莽草的锐瞳没有放过对方眼里浅布的血丝，“可说到劳累，恐怕骑士团里没有谁能比您更辛苦。”

“这是身为总骑士长的职责，”泽菲兰语调平稳地回答，昨晚他只睡了三小时，今晚的安歇也注定要推迟到半夜，“我必须确保教皇陛下的安危。”最近龙族活动频繁，异端者们也不安分，不得不时刻保持戒备。

“可您的健康也至关重要，”让勒努望着泽菲兰眼下可见的乌青，听着对方声音里难以掩饰的疲惫，语调礼貌地提议道，“不如稍事休息，让我为您泡杯咖啡怎么样？”

泽菲兰习惯性地想要拒绝，他刚聆听完教皇陛下的指示，办公室里还有堆积如山的文件等待处理，实在是没有多余的时间可供耽误。可思忖片刻后，他决定接受让勒努的好意：“那就有劳你了。”

 

IV.

“哎，奥默里克卿，你出现得正好，快过来帮我看看，这到底是个什么东西？”盖里克的声音在幽静的夜里分外响亮，惊起花园里的夜鸟振翅。

奥默里克在圣堂里听见习们说，有侍卫在教皇厅里捡到装着礼物的蛋，想必正是盖里克手里捧着的那种物件。

“这是个机遇盒子，里面很可能装着奇妙的东西。”奥默里克说着走到战士的身边，仔细的端详几秒后，伸手在那蛋壳镶金的边缘轻拍，白色的圆盖便自动打开，露出里面藏着的惊喜。

“这又是什么？”盒盖开启时有甜香飘溢而出，像是咖啡与巧克力的味道。盖里克望着蛋壳里被做成某种生物的甜点，有些不确信地问，“是可以吃的吗？”

“我想是可以的。”奥默里克作出肯定的回答，顺便将没被问及的信息也一并告诉了对方，“竟然将巧克力做成魔石精的形状，还真是匠心独运呢！”

“原来这玩意叫做魔石精吗？”盖里克恍然大悟地重复着，将新学会的名词牢记在心，“它看起来牙尖嘴利的，胳膊和腿都细得好像没饭吃，却偏偏要举着块大石头……倒是跟某位魔法师有点像呢。”

恐怕我的校友并不会同意这种评价。奥默里克微笑着暗忖却没有出声，也没有指出那块霜糖做的圆石头其实是个白色的蛋。

“我把它送给努德内卿吧，他肯定会开心地收下的。”盖里克愉快地作出了决定，有谁会不喜欢跟自己相像的小玩意呢？

“这主意倒是不错，”月华将奥默里克的脸照耀得清冷，笑起来时眼眸更加深邃。那位学者连夜埋头实验，真教人担心他会累坏，给他带去些惊喜不失为日常的调剂。想到战士素来行事的风格，他善意的提醒道，“但你可别跟他说——”

盖里克想象着那位平日里没什么表情的魔法师展露笑颜的样子，美滋滋地捧着那枚蛋，兴高采烈地哼着小曲离去，根本没听见身后的奥默里克叮嘱了些什么。

 

V.

“是谁在那里？”韦尔吉纳厉声问，视线落在廊柱边树丛背后旁人难以觉察的阴影上，背负在身后的长枪已经握在手中，随时都可以发动冲锋，“出来吧，我已经看见你了！”

“副长阁下，是我。”自暗处现身的魔法师身材瘦弱，眼睛却亮如星辰。努德内欠身道，“很抱歉惊扰了您——”他望着韦尔吉纳脚边的竹篮，“摆放这枚蛋。”

“原来是努德内卿，”韦尔吉纳收起长枪，紧绷的面容松弛下来，“没事，是我反应过度了，”抬头可见满天璀璨光点，“今夜晴朗，你站在这花园边，是想要观测星星吧？”

努德内不置可否，盯着竹篮里洁白光润的物体，以不含什么情绪的声音问，“难道说，教皇厅里莫名出现的蛋，竟然是副长阁下您摆放的吗？”

“如果你指的是这个的话，”韦尔吉纳方才正将这装着甜食的盒子放下，“恐怕是年轻人玩的游戏吧，”他继续解释道，“我也不知是谁放在这里的，只是先前偶然路过，出于谨慎将它带走查验，确认无害后便想将它物归原处。”

“原来是这样。”努德内目光沉静表情冷漠地点头，料想这位前辈也不会有闲心做这种无聊的事。

“我听过邻国格里达尼亚有猎蛋的活动，据说能带来好运，在年轻人间很受欢迎，”韦尔吉纳望着魔法师仍有些圆润的腮帮，语意温和而慈爱地说，“我觉得你大概会喜欢里面装着的东西，不如将它拿回去讨个好彩头吧？”

“不，我不喜欢，”努德内抗拒地摇头，神色阴沉地强调着，“它跟我也完全不像。”

“呃，我也没说它像你吧？”虽然确实有那么点微妙的相似处，“看样子你已经知道里面是什么了？”见努德内不愿回答的样子，韦尔吉纳感叹自己兴许是年纪大了，跟晚辈沟通起来话语似乎有些脱节，看来还需要在这方面稍微做些建设。

“请容我告辞，副长，您也早点休息。”努德内沉声表露出去意，见韦尔吉纳没有阻拦，行过礼便快步撤进逼仄角落的暗影里

——到底是谁让盖里克学会“魔石精”这个词的？

 

VI.

“呵，我正纳闷呢，到底是谁有此等雅兴在教皇厅里制造这种惊喜，”沙里贝尔慵懒的声音自边上传来，他走路时步伐如捕猎的猫，姿态优雅毫无声息，“没想到竟然是你，或者说……是你们？”

“真是没什么能够瞒得过您的法眼呢，沙里贝尔阁下。”阿代尔斐尔的笑容在月下迷人得如同盛开的晚香玉，他抿着嘴有些不好意思地承认，“彩蛋的事情确是我的想法，而让勒努也利用他的手艺，稍微帮了些忙。”

“哦，不是什么异端者的恶作剧就好。”沙里贝尔漫不经心的样子，看着骑士那张可爱的娃娃脸，“这年头，就连教皇厅中的圣职者也有叛教的，可掉以轻心不得。”那枚可疑的蛋为前异端审问官增添了些夜晚余兴，“容易引起误会的事，以后还是少做微妙。”

“我本意为大家制造些可以莞尔的惊喜，没想到却为您增添了麻烦，”阿代尔斐尔抿着嘴充满歉意地说，年轻而有光的瞳仁如星子糖般闪亮，“作为补偿，到我那里去用些宵夜如何？正好有件事情想要向您请教。”

“哦？”沙里贝尔眯起淡色的眼睛，饶有兴趣地抱着手问，“能让光辉剑如此认真的，却不知是什么事呢？”

“我新定做了件礼服，正为搭配什么胸针犯愁，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“还望您不吝赐教，为我稍加指点，”说到这里，他露出任谁也无法拒绝的灿烂笑容，“论品味与格调的话，整个骑士团里再还有谁的审美比您更值得信任呢？”

“行，”沙里贝尔难得表现出心情不错的样子，对那嘴巴仿佛抹了蜂蜜般甜美的骑士说，“那咱们就走着吧。”

“这边请。”阿代尔斐尔做出邀请的动作，绽放在眉梢眼角的笑意如春花般明媚。

离开前他望了眼那枚被月亮的光华蒙上银辉的彩蛋。那是最后一枚了，希望发现它的人能够收获长久的幸福与喜悦。

2019-03-21


End file.
